


I'm afraid I might die for you now

by DonnieTZ



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Erotic, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa raccolta di flashfic sul rapporto che lega Kieren e Simon nasce da una challenge trovata online a cui ho aggiunto fic nate sul gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>. Si tratta, quindi, di una raccolta in continua espansione.<br/>Il titolo, invece, arriva da una canzone di Keaton Henson, autore della colonna sonora di In The Flesh.<br/><i>---<br/>Spalla contro spalla, le braccia intrecciate, i palmi stretti in un contatto totale, le dita annodate. Fissano la volta consunta che pesa sulla stanza, ascoltando il silenzio devastante che i loro corpi producono nella loro totale immobilità.<br/>---<br/>E, in quello spazio dilatato di tempo, vorrebbe poter respirare anche solo per riempire i vuoti di quella conversazione.<br/>---<br/>Lentamente, gradualmente, inaspettatamente, qualcosa scorre dentro Kieren, animandolo in modo assurdo. Qualcosa di familiare ed estraneo al tempo stesso. Qualcosa che non credeva fosse ancora presente in lui, fosse ancora possibile.<br/>E sarà anche un esercizio mentale, sarà come il prurito fantasma di un arto amputato, ma a quelle carezze che di erotico hanno poco e di devozionale tutto, Kieren sente montargli dentro un piacere puro, intenso, decisamente fisico. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Completamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il sesso ha un posto scontato nella vita, ma nella morte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno o buonasera!  
> Sono emozionata nell'inaugurare questa raccolta, perché è la prima volta che scrivo su questi due fantastici quasi morti e perché sono in un blocco pazzesco e sto tentando disperatamente di sbloccarmi con challenge, prompt e fanfiction varie.  
> La challenge si chiama [20 Themes Challenge: Love and Relationships](http://british-prophetess.deviantart.com/art/20-Themes-Challenge-Love-and-Relationships-288403303) ed è di British-Prophetess. Il primo, quello a cui questa fic fa riferimento, era "Guaranteed sex".  
> Spero vi piaccia e grazie per essere qui!  
> (Note più lunghe della fic?!?!)

Quando si è vivi il sesso ha un posto scontato nella propria vita, uno spazio sicuro, più o meno ampio.  
Quando si è vivi il mondo è fatto di sensazioni, di odori, di promesse di appagamento.  
Kieren il sesso l'ha conosciuto appena, declinato in qualche veloce appropriazione, in mani febbrili, in occhi serrati e ansiti trattenuti. L'ha gustato poco, di fretta, con l'ansia di essere scoperto e la paura che il sesso come piaceva a lui fosse sbagliato. Ha raschiato la crosta di un'esperienza molto più profonda, molto più complessa.  
Eppure così scontata.  
Adesso che è morto – no, adesso che è affetto dalla sindrome di decesso parziale – il sesso è relegato in un angolo della sua mente. È una questione in più da evitare accuratamente, da spingere in un buco piccolo dell'animo ricucito che si ritrova.  
Poi c'è Simon.  
Che rimette tutto in discussione, che sconvolge un equilibrio perfetto, che rapisce sguardo e pensieri. Una persona di cui Kieren non può sentire l'odore, non può saggiare il sapore, non può tastare il calore. Eppure così incredibilmente inebriante, con la sua presenza solida, il suo sguardo attento, la sua voce profonda.  
Ora Kieren non desidererebbe altro che farlo, quel sesso scontato che si fa da vivi. Essere stretto fra quelle dita sottili e contrarsi, stropicciarsi, implodere. Vorrebbe donarsi a Simon come solo un essere vivente potrebbe fare e, allo stesso tempo, ricordare di essere morto, di essere altro, di essere più di ciò che si nasconde sotto il trucco pesante che si impone di portare.  
Kieren vorrebbe Simon.  
Con tutto se stesso.  
_Completamente_.


	2. Così adatti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loro due, che sono così particolarmente adatti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ri- ciao!  
> Anche questo secondo "scritto" nasce per la challenge. Questa volta il prompt era "Uniquely Suited" e spero anche qui di aver fatto un lavoro decente!!

Non è il momento. Non quando è incazzato, deluso, triste. Non quando il trucco copre ancora ampi sprazzi della sua pelle bianca, ma gli occhi sono entrambi due aloni pallidi centrati da un buco vacuo. Non quando si sente così spezzato, diviso fra due mondi che non fanno altro che rigettarlo come un organo incompatibile. Non quando quell'incubo di pranzo in famiglia ha tracciato nuove e più dolorose crepe nel suo animo.  
Avvicinandosi a Simon per asportare quella maschera ridicola a cui l'ha costretto, però, comprende come non vi sia momento più adatto.  
Ora lo vuole, ora lo desidera. E non sa come faranno, non sa  _cosa_  faranno, ma non gli importa. Per la prima volta tutto questo non ha alcun peso, non gli opprime l'anima, non lo strazia.  
Soffre per altro, non per loro.  
Così giusti, così particolarmente adatti a quell'assurda situazione, a quell'assurdo mondo che li odia, ma che li ama al punto da averli fatti incontrare, scontrare, amare. 


	3. Profumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I profumi e tutto quello che hanno finito per perdere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!!  
> Sempre per la challenge di cui si può trovare il link nelle note della prima fic, ecco un'altra flash! Il prompt, a questo giro, era "Jasmine and Lemon". Non vi dico che parto. Spero ne sia uscita una cosina decente!!  
> Come sempre spero vi piaccia, grazie per essere passati di qui e ancora grazie nel caso vogliate spendere cinque minuti per me lasciandomi un salutino.

Spalla contro spalla, le braccia intrecciate, i palmi stretti in un contatto totale, le dita intrecciate. Fissano la volta consunta che pesa sulla stanza, ascoltando il silenzio devastante che i loro corpi producono nella loro totale immobilità.  
“Cosa ti manca di più?” domanda Kieren, seguendo con gli occhi l'alone verdastro che l'umidità si è lasciata dietro mentre è strisciata sul soffitto.  
“Di che cosa?”  
Simon sa qual è il discorso, sa qual è la domanda di Kieren, ma prende tempo, perché la risposta è un groppo che gli chiude la gola, che gli pulsa in testa, che gli lacera molto più che la sola carne.  
“Di essere vivo.”  
“Mh.”  
Simon emette un verso gutturale, di strano assenso e rassegnata constatazione. Kieren, invece, attende in silenzio. E, in quello spazio dilatato di tempo, vorrebbe poter respirare anche solo per riempire i vuoti di quella conversazione.  
“Mia madre, quando l'estate diventava leggermente calda e i pomeriggi lunghi, preparava la limonata. Quando mi abbracciava, dopo, le sue mani profumavano sempre di limone.”  
Kieren si ritrova a sorridere, suo malgrado.  
“Gelsomino.” ribatte.  
Simon ruota appena la testa, osserva il giovane al suo fianco, la sua aria sognante.  
“Jem utilizza quello stupido shampoo al gelsomino. Cosa non darei per poter risentire quel profumo mentre l'abbraccio.” continua Kieren.  
Limone e gelsomino e tutto ciò che entrambi hanno finito per perdere, irrimediabilmente.  
I secondi passano e loro restano così, a saggiare i ricordi con la punta delle dita, a sfiorarli per poi lasciarli andare.  
“Dov'è tua madre, ora?”  
A questa domanda Simon non risponde. Torna a fissare il soffitto, a guardare oltre, ingoiando il dolore. 


	4. Fatti guardare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le insicurezze di Kieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!  
> Sempre per la bellissima challenge, anche se sono nel mezzo di un event e finirò per scrivere su prompt su di loro e ampliare questa raccolta con altro!  
> Io vi voglio bene, anche se leggete in pochi, perché siete personcine carine a dedicarmi il vostro tempo!  
> Il prompt era "Sardonic Amusement" e non sono certa di averlo rispettato.  
> A presto!!!

Kieren tituba, la mano a stringere spasmodicamente il bordo della maglietta, increspandola d'onde di stoffa.  
Lo sguardo di Simon non riesce davvero a celare il divertimento per quelle insicurezze.  _Lui_ , che sembra non avere dubbi, non avere paure, non avere domande, ma solo risposte.  
“Smettila.”  
“Di fare cosa.”  
“Questo!” Kieren lascia la presa sul cotone.  
Apre il palmo in un gesto eloquente e silenzioso, come se bastasse a spiegare tutto.  
“Ti guardo.”  
“Ecco, appunto, mi guardi e ti diverti.”  
A quelle parole, dette con il tono fragile e acuto di chi ha paura, Simon si apre in un sorriso. Si alza dal letto, la camicia aperta ma ancora tesa a fasciargli le spalle, per avvicinarsi a Kieren. Infine si gira e lascia scorrere il tessuto oltre la sua pelle, mostrando l'atroce verità che abita la sua schiena, scorrendo lungo la spina dorsale, aprendosi in verticale a dividerlo in due.  
“Non avere paura di mostrarti a me, Kieren,  _mai_.” risponde, guardandolo da sopra la spalla, osservando lo sconcerto dipingersi sul suo giovane viso.  
“Simon...”  
“E adesso spogliati, fatti guardare.”


	5. Carezze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forse è solo un ricordo o forse lo sente davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno!  
> Caldo, caldo, caldo. In tutta Italia piove e qui si crepa. E non nel senso PDS del termine. Proprio morti e basta.  
> In ogni caso ecco qui questa fic piccinapicciò per la challenge. Il prompt era "Mind Exercise" e spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro... o un lavoro decente, almeno.

Kieren non è mai stato più nudo.  
In ogni senso. Non è solo questione di pelle esposta, di scampoli di epidermide pallidi o violacei.  
_No._  
È la mano di Simon che scorre contro di lui, il rumore impercettibile eppure presente che i suoi polpastrelli producono infrangendosi delicatamente contro il petto di Kieren e le sue braccia, le sue gambe, il suo viso. È quell'accarezzare lento e lo sguardo quasi disperato che Simon ha dipinto in volto, tinto così profondamente e innegabilmente di adorazione. C'è un sentimento straziante ad abitare quelle pupille sfuocate, c'è il desiderio di poter avvertire il calore, di poter saggiare il sapore salato che la pelle ha quando è viva e vibrante.  
“Posso quasi sentirlo, sai?”  
La voce di Kieren è un sussurro.  
“Se mi concentro, se lo faccio intensamente, posso avvertire il tuo calore. È un esercizio mentale, più che altro. Forse un ricordo. Ma c'è e...”  
Lentamente, gradualmente, inaspettatamente, qualcosa scorre dentro Kieren, animandolo in modo assurdo. Qualcosa di familiare ed estraneo al tempo stesso. Qualcosa che non credeva fosse ancora presente in lui, fosse ancora possibile.  
E sarà anche un esercizio mentale, sarà come il prurito fantasma di un arto amputato, ma a quelle carezze che di erotico hanno poco e di devozionale tutto, Kieren sente montargli dentro un piacere puro, intenso, decisamente fisico.  
Si tende - un sospiro incastrato fra i denti - serra gli occhi, artiglia il lenzuolo. Si annulla di quella estasi momentanea e totale, prima di rilassare nuovamente il corpo.  
“Kieren, stai bene?”  
Il tono preoccupato di Simon è vicino al suo orecchio, in un sospiro che gli arriva ovattato.  
“Sto benissimo.” mormora in risposta. 


	6. Bellissimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren senza trucco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scrivere sul trucco è sempre interessante...  
> Questa volta il prompt della challenge è "Rare Sighting"!

Simon osserva Kieren senza il trucco, quel pesante strato arancione di melma sintetica, e resta ammaliato, stregato, rapito.  
È uno spettacolo raro. La sua pelle è il cielo plumbeo che incombe su Roarton, è l'aria immobile sopra il cimitero, è una distesa su cui Simon vorrebbe poggiare le labbra fino ad essere completamente assorbito, fino a diventarne parte. Il corpo esile di Kieren resta ritto in mezzo alla stanza e i suoi occhi sono fissi sull'espressione dell'altro, a ricercarne indizi e significati.  
“Sei bellissimo.”  
Le parole escono dalle labbra violacee di Simon in un soffio, rivolte più a sé che al ragazzo che ha davanti. Sono una strana preghiera, quasi, e hanno le sembianze di una verità profonda.  
“Sei bellissimo.” ripete.  
Kieren vorrebbe negare, vorrebbe sorridere o – visto quant'è assurdo il tutto – ridere, ma non ci riesce. Perché Simon ha l'espressione di chi ha davvero visto uno spettacolo raro e sorprendente davanti a cui restare in estasi e Kieren, per la prima volte, si sente realmente bellissimo. 


	7. Angoli di felicità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren e Simon e nascondersi per baciarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Via libera al fluff. XD  
> Buondì! Come va, come va??  
> Sempre per la challenge, questa volta il prompt è "Secluded Corner" e niente, tutto qui, eccolo. Spero vi piaccia. Io preferisco, nella mia mente, un fantastico trio unito, con Amy a conoscenza dell'ammmmore che lega questi due, ma questa fic m'è uscita così.  
> Spero vi piaccia...

Amy è nell'altra stanza con quel manipolo di invasati che Kieren tollera appena. Troppo vicina, tanto che potrebbe scoprirli in quell'angolo appartato, a scambiarsi baci veloci, ad insinuare le mani avide sotto il tessuto spesso dei loro vestiti per poter  _immaginare_  di sentire un po' di pelle.  
Quell'angolo, piccolo e insignificante, fra la cucina e la porta, è tutto il loro mondo. Non hanno bisogno di strade, di prati, di cielo. Si respirano a vicenda come non possono più fare con l'aria, si divorano come non mangeranno mai più, e a Kieren scappa una piccola risata. Sottile, silenziosa, infantile.  
Simon si stacca, lo osserva, spinge i suoi occhi pallidi a scrutare oltre le lenti.  
“Cosa?” gli mormora, desiderando di poter leggere nella mente di Kieren, per districare l'immensa meraviglia che ha davanti.  
“Sembriamo due adolescenti. Invece siamo morti.”  
Kieren non sa perché la cosa l'abbia divertito, non riesce più a coglierne l'incredibile umorismo, ma quel sorriso è ancora lì, a tendergli le labbra.  
Perché è morto, ma in quell'angolo nascosto in cui hanno costruito il loro mondo, lui è anche incredibilmente vivo.  
E felice.  


	8. Cervello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando sono insieme, Kieren si sente come uno degli umani a cui ha mangiato il cervello, ma in senso positivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi!!  
> Ecco, questa non è per la challenge, ma per un event sul gruppo _We are out for prompt_. Il prompt è di Redbird (nel sommario), spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro e che vi strappi un sorriso.

Non riesce neanche a pensare, mentre Simon lo spinge contro il muro e i loro corpi si fondono in una strana, unica creatura, fatta di un abbraccio soffocante e di bocche unite a respirarsi contro.   
Non riesce a ragionare quando le mani dalle lunga dita di Simon sono sotto la sua maglietta, gli scorrono sull'addome, saggiando la consistenza delle costole sotto la pelle tesa.   
Non ci riesce proprio, come uno di quegli umani a cui ha finito per mangiare il cervello.   
Peggio, come uno di quegli umani e – al tempo stesso – come quel suo vecchio sé ancora non curato.   
Perché non riesce a farlo funzionare, il cervello riparato che si ritrova, e tutto il suo essere si trasforma in un grumo di istiniti e desideri che sa di non poter accontentare fino in fondo.   
Se poi Simon, come ora, appoggia le sue labbra sul collo e bacia, lecca, morde, lascia che il suo respiro si infranga su quegli sprazzi umidi di epidermide, allora Kieren il controllo lo perde davvero.   
E ha paura.   
Ma è anche incredibilmente felice.


	9. Il professore di aritmanzia (Hogwarts!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy cerca di estorcere a Kieren informazioni sulla sua cotta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io boh, questo prompt l'ho amato con l'intensità di mille soli! *___*  
> Grazie a Hiromi, che mi ha anche ripagato con dei fill bellissimi a questo event sul We are out for prompt!

Amy guarda Kieren con tutta l'intenzione di estorcergli quell'informazione.   
“Quindi c'è qualcuno che ti piace, bellezza!”  
Sono in giardino, seduti sul prato a godere del tiepido sole primaverile, scelta tassorosso da manuale. I libri aperti davanti sono dimenticati da un po' in favore di quell'interrogatorio degno di un auror.   
“Chi è?” domanda lei, con sguardo divertito.  
“Amy!”  
“Avanti, a me puoi dirlo!”  
Kieren non può davvero rispondere a quella domanda o, almeno, non può dirle la verità.   
Kieren Walker, tassorosso, settimo anno, perdutamente cotto del professore di aritmanzia Simon Monroe. È ridicolo. Semplicemente ridicolo.   
“Oh, ma guardati, tutto rosso!”  
“Ti prego.”  
Il tono di Kieren è rassegnato, ormai, e l'apparizione di Phillip è per lui quasi un miracolo. In pochi minuti le gentili e timide attenzioni del serpeverde riescono a trascinare Amy via da lì, anche se resta nell'aria la promessa di riprendere quel discorso.   
“La signorina Dyer riesce ad essere... persistente”.  
Kieren riconoscerebbe quella voce fra miliardi di altre voci, in milioni di altri universi. Si volta e il professore è lì, poggiato ad una colonna del portico, qualche libro fra le mani e lo sguardo attento a vagare dallo studente ai testi sparsi per il prato.   
“Saresti un ottimo corvonero, Walker.”   
Sorride, il professor Monroe, e Kieren non può impedirsi di rispondere con la stessa espressione. Forse perché quello è un complimento non indifferente, detto da uno dei più eminenti rappresentanti di quella casa. Forse, più banalmente, perché si tratta del professor Monroe e dell'ascendente che riece ad avere con la sua sola presenza immobile e silenziosa.   
Forse lo ama.   
No, no, che assurdità.   
Solo che si sente davvero strano, in questo momento, come quella volta in cui Amy lo colpì per sbaglio con la fattura gambe molli.   
“Io... sì, forse.” riesce a rispondere.  
Il professore si avvicina per poggiargli una mano sulla spalla. Kieren assapora quel contatto caldo e deciso attraverso il tessuto della divisa.  
“Magari, un giorno, potrai diventare mio assistente.”   
Questo il saluto di Monroe, prima di allontanarsi con un sorriso divertito nel notare il rossore che – rivelatore e evidente – invade il volto di Kieren al pensiero di quel possibile futuro.


	10. Il maglione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I maglioni (così brutti da essere belli) di Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si torna alla challenge (link nel primo capitolo). Il prompt di questo giro è "On Loan". L'ho interpretato un po' ad minchiam, con Kieren che ruba gli improponibili maglioni di Simon. *__*

Kieren si lascia avvolgere da un profumo che non può sentire, da quella ruvida morbidezza che non può avvertire sotto i polpastrelli. Il maglione di Simon ricade largo ad annegarlo nella lana, con il suo fascino antiquato e l’emozionante semplicità di essere della persona che Kieren ama. Perché ne è sempre stato convinto: l’essenza di qualcuno rimane impressa sui suoi vestiti, come un’impronta calda d’anima. Era così per Rick, è così per Simon.  
“Dimmi, hai sempre avuto questo stile o hai deciso di uniformare il guardaroba alla tua nuova condizione di non morto?” chiede, inframmezzando le parole e quel suo sorriso quasi divertito.  
Simon lo ignora, ancora steso fra le lenzuola, completamente nudo, intento ad osservare Kieren impossessarsi dei suoi vestiti, della sua vita, del suo cuore ormai muto.  
“Perché, insomma, non devono essere defunti anche i maglioni, sai?”  
Kieren sembra felice agli occhi di Simon e qualcosa, in quella genuina presa in giro, finisce per scaldarlo, per espandersi dal centro del suo petto e scorrere in ogni angolo del suo corpo. Si abbandona ad una bassa risata, sorprendendo Kieren con quel suono inaspettato.  
Sorprendendo perfino se stesso. 


	11. L'eleganza della morte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon e Kieren fanno "colazione" a letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera.  
> Sempre io qui, sempre la challenge, sempre... sempre. Ultimamente annego nel fluff. Temo il momento in cui l'angst mi colpirà con violenza e finirò per lasciare l'anima su una fic. T__T  
> Mi sarà sfuggito qualche errore, come nelle passate fic, ma perdonatemi (o segnalateli, graziegrazie).  
> Il prompt della challenge, a questo giro, è "Tad Less Elegant". Spero di aver fatto bene.

 

C'era quel punto, fra le sue vertebre, che era tutto il suo essere. Simon poggiava lì il metallo – Kieren si sarebbe aspettato di sentire freddo, fastidio, prurito, una qualsiasi di queste sensazioni perdute – e iniettava nuova vita. Iniettava normalità, controllo, sicurezza.  
C'era uno strano bruciore, quando il liquido entrava, ma durava giusto un istante. Una leggera scossa, un turbinio di gelo bollente.  
Poi veniva il momento di invertire i ruoli. I loro corpi, ancora nudi, sempre e comunque freddi, si muovevano sul letto con fare pratico, in quella routine che era una colazione atipica, un _buongiorno_ anomalo.  
Alla fine tornavano a sdraiarsi, pelle contro pelle. Kieren, poggiando la testa sul petto di Simon, si godeva l'assoluto silenzio imprigionato fra quelle costole. Niente cuore. Non in senso fisico, almeno.  
A volte Kieren immaginava di guardarsi da fuori, di vedere se stesso e Simon su quel letto, con la loro pelle pallida completamente esposta, le loro sfumature bluastre, le loro cicatrici che erano squarci perenni a mostrare al mondo cosa ci fosse sotto il dolore. Immaginava di osservarsi sussurrare, baciare, accarezzare Simon e vedeva in tutto questo un'eleganza strana. L'eleganza scoordinata della morte. Silenziosa, imperturbabile, serena.  
Un eleganza un po' meno elegante.


	12. Dipingere di nuovo (What if?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren frequenta un corso d'arte, Simon è il nuovo modello da ritrarre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi, sempre io sempre qui.  
> Ho prodotto poche SiRen a questo event (io vorrei affogarci nei prompt su di loro!!).  
> Questa era su prompt di Hiromi ed è stata una delle cose che ho preferito scrivere in assoluto a questo event! Ho pensato di farla rientrare nella storia di ITF, creando una versione alternativa dell'incontro Simon/Kieren. *__*  
> Spero vi piaccia!!

Kieren entra nell’aula vagamente intimorito. La sua arte, quelle pennellate dense di colore che raccontano di visi e anime, è sempre stata qualcosa di privato, di familiare e rassicurante.  
Poi è morto, certo.  
E ora fa i conti con tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto fare nella sua vecchia vita e non ha potuto, non ha osato, non ha creduto possibile. Compreso quello sciocco corso di pittura per affetti da PDS. I presenti sono pochi, le tele sono già posizionate sui cavalletti quando Kieren fa il suo ingresso.  
”Ah, Walker, giusto? Mancava solo lei.”  
Il maestro è un piccolo ometto nervoso che gli indica velocemente la sua postazione, prima di rimettersi a parlare con un uomo alto di cui Kieren può scorgere solo i capelli scuri e le spalle larghe avvolte da un enorme maglione sformato.  
Dopo aver sistemato tutto, Kier osserva le sue stesse mani, chiedendosi se saranno ancora in grado di dipingere. La morte può portare via da un corpo anche quell’inspiegabile magia che è l’arte? E se i tagli con cui si è tolto la vita sono andati troppo in profondità? Se hanno reciso ciò che gli permetteva di dipingere?  
Quando rialza lo sguardo, può vedere l’uomo alto in un angolo, intento a sfilarsi con gesti sicuri i vestiti. Sarà il loro modello, è ovvio, ma Kieren sente una strana apprensione all’idea di doverlo scrutare e analizzare. È anche lui affetto da PDS ma, al contrario di tutti i presenti, non porta né lenti, né trucco. Vorrebbe abbassare lo sguardo, sa che fra poco lo vedrà solo e soltanto come un insieme di linee e forme, luci e ombre, ma è incredibilmente affascinato. Dall’uomo, non dal soggetto artistico. Quella pelle candida è una calamita, un mistero svelato pian piano, una scoperta che risveglia in Kieren sensazioni che dovrebbero dormire per sempre.  
“Simon sarà il nostro modello, per oggi. Passerò fra di voi e… sì, bene, cominciamo.”  
Il nervosismo dell’insegnante si spiega tutto con l’aspetto di Simon. Non dovrebbe andare in giro così com’è, lo sanno tutti. Eppure per Kieren quella spavalda ostentazione di sincerità è estremamente affascinante. Osserva Simon sedersi, osserva il suo corpo ormai nudo, osserva i muscoli flettersi e tendersi nel tentativo di trovare una posizione sotto le direttive del maestro. Poi scorge la lunga cicatrice rattoppata che gli attraversa la schiena.  
Ed è un attimo, un dolore intenso che Kieren non dovrebbe provare, quasi fisico.  
_Dio, cosa gli è successo?_  
Quella strisciante inquietudine non lo abbandona mentre traccia le prime righe, mentre sceglie i colori, mentre si annulla in favore dell’impronta che sta lasciando sulla tela. Non si accorge del tempo che scorre, ma solo della presenza di Simon in mezzo alla stanza e dell’energia che emana, vibrante e intensa. Dolorosa, tanto è forte.  
Quando arriva agli occhi, però, si accorge che il modello lo sta fissando con insistenza. Uno sguardo troppo significativo perché Kieren possa reggere senza uscirne scosso, cambiato.  
“Direi che basta così, per oggi.”  
La voce dell’insegnante lo riporta alla realtà, sciogliendo l’incastro di quegli sguardi. Simon si alza e torna a vestirsi.  
Kieren inizia a pulire i pennelli, lentamente. Si perde, combattuto fra l’esaltante conferma di poter dipingere nuovamente e la certezza che il soggetto del suo dipinto sia stato fondamentale in questa scoperta. Vorrebbe ringraziarlo, forse, dirgli qualche sciocca parola banale, ma non crede di esserne in grado.  
“Posso vederlo?”  
La voce profonda sorprende Kieren, che si volta di colpo. Quasi tutti stanno lasciando la stanza e lui si rende conto di ave rimpiegato più tempo del necessario, così perso a riflettere sul nulla.  
E ora l’uomo, Simon, è lì, con la sua voce a rendere la sua presenza estremamente reale.  
“Cosa?”  
“Il dipinto.”  
“Oh.”  
Kieren si fa da parte e Simon si avvicina alla tela con fare assorto. Si guarda, guarda quell’immagine così simile e così diversa da come lui stesso si percepisce.  
Poi alza gli occhi su Kieren e resta ad osservarlo tanto a lungo da stiracchiare quel minuto fino all’infinito.  
“Bellissimo.” conclude.  
E Kieren non sa bene se stia parlando del quadro o… di lui.


	13. L'appuntamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon organizza una serata romantica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simona e i suoi prompt belbelli. *___*  
> La cosa che più apprezzo degli event (che si trovano, lo ricordo, sul gruppo We are out for prompts) sono le persone che si conoscono, con cui si condividono fandom e fangirleggiamenti! *__*  
> Insomma, spero che anche questa vi sia piaciuta! Se vorrete farmi sapere io sono qui, pronta a fare due chiacchiere!!

Era tutto pronto. Simon doveva ringraziare Amy per la sua silenziosa collaborazione, anche se le sue continue risatine avevano quasi svelato a Kieren la sorpresa che era stata architettata alle sue spalle.   
Dopotutto non avevano mai avuto un vero e proprio appuntamento, loro due.   
Così Simon stava guidando un Kieren sapientemente bendato lungo le strade di Roarton, senza neanche cercare di trattenere quel suo sorriso sghembo alla prospettiva della serata che li aspettava.   
Finalmente, davanti al cimitero, permise a Kieren di guardare.   
E lui lo vide, il quadro perfetto che Simon aveva preparato per lui. Una coperta, qualche candela, un paio di libri, qualche foglio su cui Kieren avrebbe potuto disegnare, il suono lieve di una chitarra da uno stereo. Tutto per guardare le stelle, aspettando che qualcuna cadesse per esprimere un desiderio qualsiasi.   
Ma cosa poteva desiderare, Kieren, che già non avesse? Certo, aveva dovuto soffrire – morire, perfino – ma ora era estremamente, incredibilmente, completo.   
“Non dovevi.”  
“Ma volevo.”  
E, dopo un bacio, si avviarono fra le lapidi. Non c‘era posto migliore per un primo appuntamento fra non morti, dopotutto.


	14. Conteso (Triangolo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick e Simon si contendono il cuoricino di Kieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui, di nuovo con questa raccolta! Mamma, quanto tempo. Non ho un attimo per scrivere se non durante gli event, in cui me lo impongo, ed infatti questa flash nasce dal "Winter is coming week" sul gruppo facebook We are out for prompt.  
> Il prompt di Damn si concludeva con "Più dark!Simon c'è, più esploderò di feels", ma non credo di aver rispettato quest'ultima richiesta sigh sob.  
> Spero comunque vi piaccia!

È come osservare una strana danza, in cui nessuno dei due sfiora l'altro, ma entrambi conoscono i reciproci movimenti. È l'istintiva connessione fra due anime che si comprendono da tempo e orbitano ai margini l'una dell'altra, senza entrare in collisione.   
Simon, dall'altra parte del tavolo, può avvertire il legame fra Kieren e Rick. È palpabile, è uno spettacolo doloroso ma innegabile. Non vorrebbe essere lì, con loro, anche se lo scopo è scoprire chi sia il primo risorto, anche se la sua missione è importante fino all'essere sacra, per lui.   
Perché fa male.   
Un male presente che, nell'apatia del suo corpo morto, è un vero e proprio trauma.   
Sa benissimo che i due pretendono – mentendo perfino a se stessi - di essere solo amici, sa tutto ciò che c'è da sapere e che Amy ha potuto raccontare. Compreso come siano morti l'uno per l'altro.   
È così ovvio, ora, osservandoli: quella di Rick è stata solo una fuga da ciò che provava, quella di Kieren la disperazione di un amore perduto. Ecco come sono morti, amandosi.   
Ed ecco come sta morendo Simon, nuovamente, di una morte lenta e logorante. Li guarda e, semplicemente, muore dentro.  
“Quindi, fra sei mesi, potrò partire.”  
Simon viene risvegliato dal suo torpore dalla voce leggera di Kieren, che parla fissando la superficie consunta del tavolo del pub.   
Apre la bocca per spiegare come sia tutto un imbroglio, come non ci sia futuro per loro se non quello che decideranno di strappare con le unghie e i denti e la resistenza a quel mondo ostile, ma viene interrotto dall'arrivo di voci forti e sorrisi allegri. I ragazzi appena entrati richiamano Rick, sorpresi di scoprire la conferma all'ultimo pettegolezzo: è tornato a Roarton. Rick abbandona il tavolo, scusandosi verso Kieren con un'occhiata che ha il tratto distintivo dell'affetto profondo. Simon lo segue con gli occhi prima di adagiare le iridi pallide su Kieren. Si sarebbe aspettato di sorprenderlo a scrutare Rick, invece ricambia con decisione il suo sguardo.   
“Cosa?” chiede Kieren, come a leggergli tutte le domande che premono per uscire.   
“Ne sei innamorato.” la risposta.  
Il silenzio che segue è una tortura peggiore di ogni abuso fisico di cui Simon non può più sentire l'effetto. Corrode e sgretola con la lenta convinzione dell'onda sullo scoglio. E Simon si ritrova a pregare quello stesso Dio che l'ha investito di missioni irrinunciabili, supplicandolo perché quel silenzio venga interrotto da una parola qualsiasi, anche una sola.   
Kieren si allarga in un sorriso titubante, che si tende sul suo viso perennemente coperto dal trucco. C'è una strana accondiscendenza, nella sua espressione, quasi un bonario rimprovero. Poi la sua mano si tende oltre il tavolo e si posa sulle lunghe dita di Simon, abbandonate sulla stessa superficie consunta da cui Kieren non aveva alzato gli occhi che un attimo prima, per guardarlo.   
Le sue dita stringono appena, anche se Simon non può avvertirle grazie al tatto e deve limitarsi a costatarne il movimento con la vista.   
E non riesce a riemergere da quel contatto, da quegli occhi intensi che lo accarezzano, dal significato di quel piccolo gesto.  
In quella risposta muta, c'è un sollievo che sa di rinascita.


	15. Non farlo (Sense8!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren sta per fare qualcosa di molto stupido, ma poi vede, sente, percepisce Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!  
> Ecco un'altro prodotto di questo event, su prompt di Hiromi per un sense8!AU.

Kieren ha mal di testa.   
È una pressione costante, acuta, che spacca le tempie e strizza fuori i pochi pensieri coerenti che riesce ad afferrare. Va avanti da un po’, quella sensazione dolorosa, tanto che Kieren si è quasi abituato.   
La attribuisce al pianto, quel disperarsi profondo e angoscioso che non è riuscito ad arginare.   
Ha gridato, quando l’ha saputo, fino a graffiarsi la gola.  
Perché Rick è morto, perso per sempre, scomparso. E loro non hanno avuto un addio, non hanno avuto tutte le cose che Kieren avrebbe voluto. Loro, ora, sono solo una stupida scritta sul muro e lui, Kieren, è solo un coltello stretto nel palmo della sua mano fredda.  
La lama riflette la luce, sembra quasi liquida per il tremare delle candele, ed è fredda quando la poggia sul polso. Kieren è rassegnato, è arreso, è sfinito.   
È preoccupato.   
Preoccupato?  
Stacca la lama dalla pelle, lasciando solo un sottile marchio rossastro dove avrebbe voluto affondarla, dove la pelle si sarebbe dovuta lacerare e lacerare, fino a straziare le vene e a far sgorgare sangue.   
Quella strana preoccupazione non gli appartiene, non è sua e, allo stesso tempo, la sente appesantirsi proprio nei suoi polmoni, dietro il suo sterno.   
Poi, dal buio, emerge una figura elegante in un maglione sformato. Lo sconosciuto si guarda attorno, spaesato, fino a poggiare gli occhi chiari su quelli di Kieren.   
A quella invasione segue la reazione più scontata, anche se non sembra esserci nulla di ovvio in quel momento stiracchiato di tempo.   
“Chi sei?”  
È una domanda stupida - Kieren ha inspiegabilmente tutte le risposte - ma sente quasi di doverla fare per dare un senso a quella connessione improvvisa. Sa chi è, sa cosa prova, sa tante di quelle cose sullo sconosciuto da averne paura.   
“Simon. Simon Monroe.” la risposta.   
L’uomo si avvicina, fino a sedersi a fianco a Kieren, sospirando, come se non avesse notato il coltello, il gesto di Kieren, le sue intenzioni.   
“Non so come sono finito qui. È incredibile. Posso ancora sentire casa mia, la mia stanza, eppure sento la roccia e il freddo e…” Simon si zittisce all’improvviso, lanciando solo una rapida occhiata al suo fianco.  
Kieren si concentra sulla lama, stranito. Un attimo prima era pronto a morire, con tutto se stesso, e adesso è solo confuso, riempito fino all’orlo di emozioni non sue.   
C’è una calma strana in Simon, che si riversa dentro Kieren.   
C’è una disperazione acuta dentro Kieren, che si riversa in Simon.   
La connessione si ingrossa, si gonfia, diventa più forte ogni secondo che passa, finché Kieren non riesce quasi ad avvertire il calore di una casa e l’odore di una cena ormai finita. Casa di Simon è la grotta, il dolore è preoccupazione, lui non è più solo se stesso.   
Simon sembra quasi ridestarsi, dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio. Alza la mano, la poggia su quella di Kieren, lo osserva con un’intensità che sembra attingere dalle profondità del suo essere.   
“Non farlo.” Gli dice “Posso sentire quanto faccia male, ma non farlo. Resterò qui. Io resterò qui.”  
Kieren, nel sentire quelle parole, senza neanche realizzarlo, ricomincia a piangere. All’estremo senso di perdita si mescola la comprensione di Simon, la sua salda presenza, il suo esserci in modi che Kieren non aveva mai sentito.   
Non è qualcosa di semplicemente emotivo, di affettivo o sentimentale. È molto più profondo, inspiegabile, pare non avere nome.


	16. Più forte, più piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorrebbe urlargli di fare più forte, perché non lo sente, e di fare più piano, perché sente troppo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un bellissimo prompt di Hiromi che recitava "Più forte, perché non ti sento" e che ho adorato davvero troppo!! E che ha dato i natali a headcanon vari sul buco sul collo... *__*  
> Spero vi piaccia il risultato!

“Cosa vorresti, Kieren?”  
La voce di Simon è un sussurro cauto, mentre stringe il ragazzo da dietro, facendo aderire i loro corpi nudi e pallidi nella notte buia.   
Non sono parole, le sue, ma sospiri d'anima che si intrufolano nel buco pragmatico che si staglia fra le vertebre di Kieren.   
Una delle poche sensazioni che ancora lo abitano risiede proprio lì. E quando Simon soffia piano il suo fiato in quel punto, mentre parlano come stanno facendo in quel momento, Kieren avverte un solletico che è fastidio ed estasi, turbamento e curiosità.   
Se avesse del coraggio macabro, esplorerebbe quella porzione di corpo. Simon quel coraggio ce l'ha appena, perché gli carezza sempre la nuca e il collo, a palmo aperto, senza indugiare troppo, ma indugiando abbastanza. Nel continuo gioco di frustrazione che è la loro intimità.   
Quella porzione di pelle lacerata è un centimetro, ed è piccolo, ma è tutto ciò che Kieren è, quando Simon lo abbraccia così.   
“Vorrei sentirti.”  
“Vorrei mi sentissi.” Simon parla, voltandolo con gesto delicato delle dita lunghe.  
Kieren lo scruta, una leggera sorpresa nello sguardo pallido – nudo di lenti come la sua pelle è nuda di trucco- la schiena che affonda nel materasso e la sensazione di essere infinitamente piccolo sotto Simon.   
Infinitamente fragile e infinitamente esposto, mentre l'altro gli bacia le clavicole, lo sterno, l'ombelico, spingendosi fra le sue cosce con i neri capelli scompigliati dalle carezze di bocca e naso e viso intero. Perché Simon, nella pelle di Kieren, vorrebbe perdersi completamente.   
“Non puoi sentirmi, ma puoi guardarmi.”  
Quelle parole sono una verità estrema. Guardare non sarà mai abbastanza, lo sanno entrambi, ma sarà ciò che potranno rubare a quella notte di penombra e scoperte. Così Kieren assorbe l'immagine di Simon che apre le labbra per far posto alla sua carne morbida, per prenderlo in sé fino a nasconderlo alla vista, con gli occhi pallidi puntati verso l'alto.   
Puntati su Kieren.   
Che quello non l'ha mai fatto. Neanche da vivo, neanche quando il suo corpo avrebbe potuto rispondere.   
E c'è un'ironia triste, in quel pensiero, che evapora l'attimo dopo, quando la bocca di Simon lo libera e la lingua lo percorre. Niente di tutto questo si riflette su sensi che non siano la vista, ma Kieren può immaginare.   
L'umida sensazione della saliva, il calore bagnato della bocca di Simon che lo accoglie nuovamente per abbandonarlo ancora, le dita lunghe di Simon- tornato in ginocchio per riservare a Kieren uno sguardo eloquente – che accarezzano l'ombelico, la coscia, scomparendo dentro di lui, in un punto che non riesce a scorgere.   
Vorrebbe urlargli di fare più forte, perché non lo sente, e di fare più piano, perché sente troppo. E sarebbero entrambe la verità.   
Perché è tutto così infinitamente importante, così profondamente nuovo e intenso, da connetterli in modi che Kieren non credeva possibili.   
E gli scappa un sospiro, gli scappa l'ombra di un'orgasmo, mentre osserva Simon possederlo come può, come gli è concesso, con il corpo di muscoli bianchi e vene bluastre e lo sguardo di adorazione profonda e desiderio insoddisfatto.


	17. Età (Guru!Simon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il tema di questa giornata della Winter is coming week era UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, e spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro.  
> grazie ad Hiromi per il prompt che era più una vendetta e che ho adorato! *__*

Amy l’aveva trascinato lì, era stato evidente dall’espressione del ragazzo. Forse aveva usato un sorriso e la promessa di una rivelazione, forse era bastato parlare fino a far perdere orientamento al giovane uomo, ma Amy c’era riuscita e Simon era stato contento di averli in quella comunità eterogenea di non morti confusi e abbandonati.   
Aveva portato una valigia smilza e qualche foglio, il giovane Kieren Walker, e aveva occupato una stanzetta isolata.   
Per il resto aveva taciuto.   
E, in Simon, la fascinazione era cresciuta fino ad assumere i contorni inquietanti dell’ossessione.   
Perché non parlava? Perché non si raccontava? Perché non sembrava credere a quanto fosse importante il ruolo dei non morti nel mondo? Nell’ordine delle cose?  
Più Simon poneva enfasi nei suoi discorsi, più tentava di avvicinarsi a quell’anima spezzata, più si sentiva male. Una nausea che aveva poco di fisico e troppo di morale. Perché non voleva influenzare il giovane Kieren, non voleva convertirlo ad una causa che non sentisse anche sua ma, allo stesso tempo, sentiva di doverlo convincere a vedere il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi pallidi da morto.   
Kieren Walker, però, non si condivideva, non si apriva, non cedeva sotto il peso dell’interesse di Simon.  
Così come si ostinava al silenzio, poi, si ostinava alle lenti e al trucco. Simon avrebbe voluto accarezzare le sue mani nervose e dirgli quanto potesse essere bello - semplicemente ed innegabilmente bello – se solo si fosse accettato per chi era.   
Avrebbe voluto che quegli occhi grandi non lo seguissero ovunque, non studiassero ogni suo movimento, non lo facessero sentire acutamente consapevole del suo corpo.   
E della sua età.   
Il tempo contava, quando la vita sfumava fra le dita e la morte era tutta la quotidianità che restava loro?  
Simon aveva pensato a lungo a quella domanda, tormentandosi, rigirandosi fra le lenzuola ruvide di un letto improvvisamente troppo scomodo, per la consapevolezza di vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di quel giovane corpo immobile nel tempo. Troppo giovane, per sempre.   
Mentre Simon si sentiva vecchio. Vecchio d’anima e di intenti, vecchio di mente, con le sue fantasie vivide su Kieren e sul suo corpo scarno, vuoto di vita. E lo era, innegabilmente e anagraficamente. Per più di dieci anni aveva vissuto su una terra che non presentava alcuna traccia di Kieren Walker e ora Kieren Walker era il fulcro del suo universo, il perno dei suoi pensieri.   
Solo toccarlo, solo sfiorarlo, anche una sola volta, avrebbe significato compromettere ogni cosa, Simon lo sapeva. Buttare via la causa, le convinzioni, perfino Dio, solo per quel giovane uomo.   
Solo per lui, Simon ne era certo, avrebbe abbandonato tutto e tutti.   
E non poteva permetterselo.


	18. Le stelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non che fosse un tipo romantico, ma gli piaceva restare sdraiato con lui a fissare le stelle...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per un event sul gruppo facebook We are out for prompt. Grazie a Redbird per il prompt!!

Il cimitero di Roarton era un rifugio silenzioso nelle notti fredde che la loro pelle non poteva percepire. Simon - carisma immediato e sguardo penetrante di iridi vacue - non si era mai considerato un tipo romantico. Non così, non con il desiderio profondo di sentire quella sensazione calda sciogliersi nel cuore. Con Kieren, invece, avrebbe continuato a guardare le stelle per tutto il tempo della sua esistenza. Sdraiato, l’erba schiacciata dal peso della sua schiena, il cielo una pesante cupola nera spruzzata d’argento. La sua mano a stringere il palmo di Kieren con l’illusione di percepire i contorni affusolati delle dita e la liscia consistenza dell’epidermide.   
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa a Dio per la deviazione dal cammino prestabilito. Invece indugiava, indugiava, indugiava fino a trasformare un attimo in un tempo infinito.   
Voleva solo guardare le stelle. Voleva solo Kieren.   
L’importanza di tutto il resto iniziava a sfumare via, nel nero di quel cielo sconfinato.


	19. Sbagliato (ThatWinterTheWindBlows!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon deve dei soldi a persone poco raccomandabili e finge di essere il fratello di Kieren per poter mettere le mani sulla sua fortuna.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie, grazie, grazie ad Hiromi per il bellissimo prompt!! Siamo entrambe appassionate di drama coreani e quindi...

Era tutto sbagliato.   
Simon non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto imbarcarsi in quella storia. Nonostante il denaro, nonostante il suo carisma fosse una carta in più da giocare per vincere, nonostante sembrasse facile ingannare un ricco ragazzino non vedente. Aveva bisogno di soldi per salvarsi la vita e non avrebbe esitato davanti ad un'occasione tanto inaspettata quanto benvenuta.   
Ma niente di tutto quello che era accaduto poteva lontanamente definirsi facile.   
Solo e semplicemente sbagliato.   
Fingersi Jeremy, il premuroso fratello di Kieren Walker, lì solo per aiutarlo e riallacciare i rapporti, era parsa una buona idea. Poco importava che quel fratello fosse in realtà morto e che non ci fosse più nulla da riallacciare. Sopratutto perché lo aspettavano una quantità di soldi tali da ripagare un debito con persone tutt'altro che rispettabili.   
Poi c'erano state le giornate trascorse _davvero_ con Kieren, a saggiare la sua solitudine e la sua disperazione, a percepirne la devastante malinconia. C'era stata la sua voce titubante pronta a chiamarlo “Jer” in ogni momento di bisogno, ma anche la sua diffidenza, l'inquietudine all'idea di poter essere ferito o – peggio – di diventare dipendente dall'affetto di quel fratello che fratello non era.   
E Simon avrebbe solo voluto sentire il suo vero nome su quelle labbra imbronciate, vedere se stesso attraverso quegli occhi pallidi di cecità.   
Invece doveva fingere, ignorando i battiti del cuore quando Kieren si stringeva al suo braccio per camminare. Non importava quanto fosse bello osservarlo correre in riva al mare o mangiare lo zucchero filato o avventurarsi per il mondo che pareva tanto ostile. Simon doveva continuamente fingere e porre un freno alla forza che lo spingeva verso Kieren.   
Non ce la faceva semplicemente più.   
Faceva male e scavava a fondo, la sensazione di ferire qualcuno di così fragile, di tanto incline a farsi del male.   
Perché Simon li aveva visti, i tagli su cui Kieren allungava le maniche dei maglioni, le incisioni che urlavano di disperazione e morte. Li aveva visti e aveva compreso quanto fosse terribile quello che stava facendo.   
E aveva capito di amarlo.   
Di un amore brutale e terribile, che non gli lasciava scampo e che sembrava pronto a ricoprire ogni cosa.   
Come la neve che imbiancava tutto, che si stendeva gelida sulle case e sulle strade, che schiacciava con il suo peso lasciando dietro di sé una strana pace misteriosa.   
Così Simon amava Kieren.   
E forse era meglio essere vento e sparire in fretta, che godere di quella neve inaspettata e accecante.   
Forse era meglio morire per mano di chi lo stava minacciando, che ferire Kieren più di quanto non avesse già fatto.


	20. Ballare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se Simon lo invitava a ballare, Kieren non poteva rifiutare.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Redbird per il prompt!

Avevano perso molte cose, morendo e tornando. Brandelli di possibilità, di esperienze, di scelte se ne erano andati con il senso del tatto e il battito del cuore.   
Eppure qualcosa era rimasto, aggrappato alle ossa e all’anima: il desiderio di una vita felice.   
C’erano piccoli momenti in cui quell’essenziale necessità, quel bisogno fondamentale, animava Simon con forza. Aveva creduto di essere felice grazie alla sua missione, al suo scopo superiore, e aveva finito per trovare la felicità – quella vera – nel piccolo corpo di Kieren. Nei suoi occhi, nelle sue mani, nella sua pelle.   
Così, quando quel pensiero diventava incontenibile, Simon si limitava ad alzarsi e a tendere la mano verso Kieren.   
E Kieren lo sapeva, che le alternative si riducevano a poggiare il suo palmo in quello dell’altro e lasciarsi guidare. Simon non avrebbe accettato un _no_ e Kieren non era sicuro di volerglielo dire. Perché avrebbe dovuto? Non importava che non fosse il luogo o il momento adatto, o che la musica non ci fosse. Se era Simon ad invitarlo a ballare sulla loro fragile felicità, Kieren non poteva rifiutare.   
Si muovevano piano, i corpi stretti, i sorrisi accennati sulle labbra, circondati da una musica muta.   
“Tutto questo non ha senso.”  
“Non deve averne, Kieren.”


	21. Nel bosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quel punto preciso del bosco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Redbird per il prompt!

C’è un punto, fra i tronchi umidi e i rami bassi, a cui l’anima di Kieren è legata. Non la grotta dov’è morto, non la casa dov’è cresciuto, non le strade che ha percorso, né il cimitero in cui è stato seppellito.  
Proprio quel punto preciso del bosco.  
Perché lì si è rifugiato dopo il funerale di Amy, lì Simon l’ha cercato, lì hanno fatto quella promessa che non ha avuto bisogno di parole per essere tale.  
“Qualunque cosa succeda…”  
È bastata quella frase recisa a dire tutto. Simon lo ha guardato negli occhi, a lungo, iridi pallide e sguardo sicuro. E Kieren ha pensato a quello che, effettivamente, stava succedendo.  
Perché le mani di Kieren tremano, di tanto in tanto, e lui si sente strano, sopraffatto, come se tutte le sensazioni ormai perdute tornino a fargli visita. I non morti lo odiano, per ciò che ha significato – la fine della speranza, la perdita di un leader – e non vogliono lasciarlo in pace. E poi sta amando ed è amato, per la prima volta nella sua vita, in modo tanto diretto, tanto assoluto e tanto terrificante per le infinite possibilità di perdere quell’equilibrio precario di felicità.  
Eppure lì, nel bosco, ha baciato Simon ancora una volta. A fondo, per bene, come i baci dovrebbero essere e come Kieren non li ha mai avuti. Dimenticando le paure e suggellando una promessa.  
E da quel giorno, nonostante i timori aumentino e gli incubi si facciano vividi dietro le palpebre, Simon ha mantenuto la sua parola. E Kieren ha fatto lo stesso. In una normalità anormale fatta di piccole carezze innocue e racconti di passati troppo diversi e così simili.


	22. Il primo bacio, la prima volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon chiede a Kieren di descrivergli il suo primo bacio con Rick: presto però, visto il racconto imbarazzato e confuso di Kieren, Simon decide di offrirgli qualcosa di più tangibile e vivido con cui fare il confronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, mi sono fatta prendere la mano, è evidente! Però questa resta una delle mie preferite in assoluto, quando rileggo le mie schifezze, quindi è un po' la mia preziosa bimba...   
> Grazie ad Ayumu per il prompt!!

Siamo sdraiati a letto, infagottati in inutili vestiti che non ci proteggono dal freddo e non ci soffocano di caldo. Posso sentire il suo palmo nel mio. Non è più una questione di tatto, di vere e proprie sensazioni, non c'è nessun impulso a viaggiarmi lungo il braccio fino al cervello.  
Eppure so che le dita di Kieren sono lì, strette alle mie.  
“Il tuo primo bacio.” dico, più che chiedere.  
È un gioco che facciamo, quello di parlarci e parlarci, raccontandoci piccoli angoli d'anima. Non ci siamo ancora spinti tanto in là da cercare una soluzione alla mancanza di intimità – l'impossibilità del sesso senza sangue che scorre – e non sono certo ci sia una soluzione da trovare. C'è il desiderio, in qualche modo, ma è più profondo di quanto io l'abbia mai sentito.  
Non è nel corpo, è dentro, a fondo, a rimbombare nel cuore.  
“Non c'è molto da raccontare.” ribatte Kieren, fissando il soffitto.  
Io lo guardo e ho l'acuta e dolorosa consapevolezza di quanto sia bello. Bello in modo genuino, immediato, innocente.  
Il mio silenzio è un invito a continuare.  
“Eravamo a casa sua, stavo facendo un disegno e lui mi è venuto vicino, sai, Rick. Voleva vedere cosa stessi disegnando...”  
Kieren si ferma. Sono certo sospirerebbe, ora, potendo. Ma non c'è niente che si possa fare, né per il respiro perduto né per l'amore che non tornerà. E quella che sento, mescolata alla tristezza, è una strana gelosia.  
“Ci siamo guardati per un po' e, insomma...”  
Altra pausa, altro silenzio. Mi chiedo se quella sia stata anche la sua prima volta o se si sia concluso tutto in un bacio. È una domanda superficiale a cui non oso dare voce, ma vorrei sapere sempre di più, sempre di più. C'è stata una prima volta? Con chi? Rick?  
“Sei bellissimo.”  
Mi esce dalle labbra prima che io possa davvero fermarmi, questa frase, come un mantra che non faccio altro che ripetere. Kieren ruota il viso per fissarmi, occhi pallidi nei miei.  
“E voglio baciarti.”  
Non so perché lo dico, quasi aspettandomi un permesso che è sciocco chiedere. Kieren mi ha baciato così tante volte che non ha senso titubare.  
“Un bacio in cambio dei tuoi ricordi.” aggiungo, mentre passano gli istanti e mi sento sempre più sciocco davanti a questo ragazzino indifeso e fragile.    
Quello di Kieren è un cenno impercettibile. No, non è neanche un cenno. È un battito di palpebre che mi invita a smettere di parlare e ad agire. Mi volto su un fianco, mi faccio più vicino, appoggio le mie labbra sulle sue.  
Non sento nulla eppure l'universo mi esplode dentro come ogni volta, quando ci baciamo. Iniziamo piano, con la delicatezza di una vicinanza impalpabile, sfregandoci uno contro l'altro. Poi diventiamo ingordi, vogliamo di più, e il bacio si trasforma in una domanda insistente, in un'urgenza che non ha sfogo nella carne, ma che vibra nel cervello e negli scampoli di umanità rimasti.  
Ogni bacio ha la scoperta del primo bacio e la disperazione dell'ultimo, in un paradosso che non comprendo e su cui non voglio soffermarmi troppo.  
Presto Kieren è sotto di me e l'argomento che abbiamo evitato, quel grande e oscuro interrogativo, sembra imporsi su di noi. In qualche modo scaccio dalla mente ogni altra cosa: la fede, i ricordi di una vita prima di morire e quelli di una vita dopo la morte, i dubbi e le certezze, le paure e le felicità.  
Mi limito a muovere le dita lungo la felpa di Kieren. Lentamente, quasi tremando, avanzando centimetro dopo centimetro.  
Kieren mi lascia fare, ma posso sentire i suoi occhi su di me e posso vedere in quelle pupille sfuocate le stesse domande che mi abitano.  
“Non lo so.”  
Rispondo sul serio, dando voce a tutto anche se nulla è stato chiesto.  
“C'è una cosa che ricordo, del mio primo bacio, però:” continuo, “non sapevo cosa stessi facendo, esattamente come ora.”  
Kieren stiracchia un sorriso teso e sembra improvvisamente molto più piccolo, molto più fragile. Gli bacio il collo, le clavicole, la pelle tesa sulle ossa. Sfilo la maglietta e finalmente le sue mani si muovono su di me. Ci spogliamo con gesti che non hanno nulla di elegante, che sono pallide ombre di vita, ma lo facciamo piano, bevendoci con gli occhi. Siamo tutto qui. Un po' di muscoli e qualche vena in cui non scorre più nulla che è ben visibile sotto la pelle pallida.  
Accarezzo le cicatrici rattoppate di Kieren e lui fa lo stesso con le mie. Mi rendo conto che dovrei avere paura quando la sua mano corre per stringermi in un abbraccio e ricordo la lunga cicatrice che mi spacca in due, che non fa male se non per ciò che significa. Mi volto appena, per mostrarla a Kieren, rispondendo alla sorpresa nei suoi occhi.  
Non dice nulla, lui. Si limita a poggiarmi un bacio sulla spalla e a stringermi in quell'incastro strano in cui ci siamo aggrovigliati. Dopo qualche istante torniamo a spogliarci, nel silenzio irreale che appesantisce l'aria.  
Lo guardo, nella sua nudità candida, mentre si sdraia per bene sul letto. Calo sopra di lui, assaporando piano la sua pelle, perdendomi e ritrovandomi. Maledico questo non poter sentire – sapori, odori, consistenze – e lo benedico allo stesso tempo. Perché quello che stiamo facendo è il sesso migliore della nostra vita. Un sesso fatto di immaginazione, di sguardo attento, una danza di anime. È amore nel significato più assoluto che una semplice parola può avere.  
Scendo sempre di più, fino a racchiudere la mia bocca su Kieren. Non c'è scopo, in quello che faccio – non c'è che carne morbida fra le mie mani – ma Kieren mi scruta e c'è un piacere genuino nelle sue pupille. Per quello che vede, per l'idea che sia io, qui, ad accoglierlo in questo modo.  
Emette un suono che è tinto di piacere. Sento uno strano formicolio nella mente, un'eccitazione che non sa come riversarsi, ma che si accumula.  
“Non smettere.”  
La voce di Kieren mi supplica e io obbedisco. Continuando a tenere alto lo sguardo su di lui mentre ci sono labbra e lingua sulla sua pelle. Cerco me stesso, con una mano, più per istinto che per altro, e mi accarezzo lentamente. Non c'è nulla, ovviamente, a rispondere al mio tocco. Eppure continuo, piano, senza alcuna pretesa.  
Kieren, sotto di me, si tende come percorso da una scossa elettrica. I muscoli si irrigidiscono, mi stringe i capelli fra le dita, le palpebre si strizzano. Dalla bocca gli esce un breve lamento, un miscuglio di piacere e sorpresa.  
Quando torna in sé, battendo le palpebre un paio di volte, confuso, realizzo di non avere idea di ciò che sia appena successo.  
“Stai bene?” domando, tornando seduto sul materasso.  
Lui si limita a guardarmi per qualche istante.  
Se respirasse, sarebbe in affanno. Invece mi guarda e non sa cosa dire.  
“Kieren?” insisto, preoccupato.  
“Sto bene, sto bene, io... è stato così strano. È come se fosse successo tutto nella mia testa. Ad un certo punto è solo successo.” mormora, quasi parlando a se stesso.  
Mi sdraio al suo fianco, permettendogli di poggiare la testa sul mio petto. Non c'è nulla, lì dentro, nessun battito, nessuna prova tangibile della mia felicità.  
“Voglio che lo senta anche tu.” mi dice, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri.  
“Un'altra volta, Kieren. Ora voglio solo stringerti.”  
Ci sono cose che trovano il modo di sopravvivere alla morte. I ricordi di chi se n'è andato, la capacità di amare, il piacere. Sono parte di noi e non ci abbandonano, non importa quanto tutto il resto cambi. Stringo Kieren un po' più forte, anche se nessuno dei due può davvero sentirlo. Non sarà possibile spiegare quanto accaduto e quanto continuerà ad accadere. Dopotutto siamo tornati in vita, e qualche altro piccolo miracolo non è poi tanto difficile da accettare.


	23. Verità (Ghost!Kieren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un non-morto Simon incontra un fantasma Kieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Redbird per questo prompt...

Simon si alza e non sente il leggero fastidio alle ginocchia che dovrebbe percepire. L'aria della stanza è pesante delle preghiere che ha appena sussurrato, densa di una ritualità che gli appare ormai svuotata di ogni significato.  
Non voleva morire.  
Di certo non voleva tornare in vita.  
Ma ha abbracciato quella nuova esistenza come si abbraccia un miracolo, credendoci fino in fondo, dedicandosi completamente, perdendo ogni senso del limite. Ora, però, il dubbio serpeggia ovunque, insinuandosi fra le crepe di ogni sua certezza. Si domanda, Simon, quanto di vero ci sia in ciò che dice ai non morti che incontra, si chiede per quanto tempo l'inerzia potrà spingerlo avanti a fingere. Fingere di crederci ancora, di crederci davvero, di non essere disincantato e deluso e stanco.  
Terribilmente stanco.  
“Lo fai tutte le sere.”  
La voce arriva da un punto indefinito della piccola stanza e Simon volta la testa di scatto, sorpreso. La penombra non cela completamente quella chiara sfumatura poco distante, quella macchia vibrante che abita l'aria.  
Simon è paralizzato.  
Non aspettava forse un segno, uno qualsiasi, da poter interpretare?  
Eppure, adesso, ha solo paura.  
“Cosa...”  
Non sa neanche quale domanda sarebbe giusto fare, quale dubbio debba avere voce per primo.  
“Non lo so. Non so cosa sono. Non so cosa faccio qui. A fatica so chi sono.”  
La voce risponde all'interrogativo troncato di Simon. La sfumatura diventa più chiara, i bordi si fanno più netti, e quella presenza assume una consistenza impalpabile, ma perfettamente visibile.  
È solo un ragazzo. Un sottile ragazzo, che si osserva le mani e che alza poi lo sguardo su Simon, stupito.  
“Sono giorni che provo a parlarti, a spostare oggetti, a farti capire che sono qui. Non so perché oggi... è diverso.”  
Simon è ancora in piedi e ancora ha dipinta in viso tutta la perplessità dell'universo, ma gli basta qualche istante per tornare ad essere il discepolo, la guida, il non morto sicuro di tutto.  
“Sei un fantasma.” dice.  
E la sua voce esce calda, impregnata di quella certezza.  
“È assurdo.”  
“Più dei morti che tornano in vita?” domanda Simon, in viso un mezzo sorriso.  
“E perché qui, perché con te?”  
Simon non è certo di avere una risposta, non è sicuro di cosa significhi, ma questo non traspare in superficie. Quella pallida imitazione di vita, quell'ombra chiara che lo fissa insicura, è stranamente diventata importante. Ha spostato il baricentro della sua esistenza, ha dato un nuovo significato a tutto, ha la bellezza oscura di qualcosa di ineluttabile.  
“Sei qui per dimostrarmi che non possiamo comprendere la verità, non possiamo davvero sapere. Possiamo credere, se lo sentiamo dentro. E io volevo credere davvero di stare facendo la cosa giusta. Volevo che...”  
Simon si interrompe, sedendosi sul bordo del letto, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
“Ho sempre pensato che quella voce, nella mia testa, fosse la verità.” dice.  
“Non credo di avere tutti questi significati, a dire il vero. Forse mi sono solo perso.” risponde l'altro, dubbioso.  
Simon punta gli occhi in quelli dell'ombra, con il suo sorriso nuovamente sulle labbra.  
“Sono Simon. Simon Monroe.” si presenta, cordiale, ricacciando indietro nella sua mente la rassegnazione e la confusione.  
“Kieren.”  
“ _Kieren_.” ripete Simon, tastando la consistenza di quel nome sulla sua lingua.  
Continua ad osservarlo, come se fosse impossibile distogliere l'attenzione anche solo per un istante.  
_È bellissimo_ , pensa.  
Ed è un pensiero in cui crede profondamente, certo come la verità.

 

 


	24. Confessione muta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma a Parigi non ci sarei io.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Little Redbird per il prompt!

“Non c’è niente per me, qui.”  
“C’è Amy.”  
Pochi istanti di silenzio.  
“Ci sono io.”  
La mano di Simon scorre su quella di Kieren, ancora più pallida nella penombra nata dallo scontro fra la luce del falò e l’oscurità annidata tra gli alberi. Non possono sentirsi, solo vedersi.  
Kieren è andato lì con tutta l’intenzione di farsi aiutare a scappare. Lontano, verso un altro  mondo, armato di pennello e ferite da riprodurre sulla tela.  
Ma ha trovato solo Simon. Il suo sguardo stranamente intenso, perfino nel buio. Non lo conosce, non davvero, ma ha come l’impressione che quello che sta dicendo sia importante, in qualche modo.  
Importante per lui e – _no, non deve sperarci di nuovo, non deve investire tutto in questa cosa, non ancora, no_ – importante per loro.  
Sembra quasi gli stia mormorando, con quelle iridi vacue, una confessione segreta. Sembra stia protestando, senza alcuna intenzione di costringerlo a restare, “ma a Parigi non ci sarei io, non ci sarebbe ciò che potremmo essere, ciò che già un po’ siamo”.  
Perché è bastato uno sguardo, quella poesia di voce profonda, quell’irritarsi e stridere come ingranaggi che stanno cercando di incastrarsi alla perfezione. È bastato solo quello, perché Kieren trovasse la ragione per restare.  
Forse aveva solo bisogno di sentirselo dire.


	25. Una nuova famiglia e un vecchio amore (Shadowhunters!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieren nuova recluta nel mondo vampirico e Simon vampiro poco raccomandabile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Hiromi per il prompt bellissimo!

Non che Kieren si fosse aggrappato alla vita, quando ne aveva una. Aveva incontrato la sua fine in modo stupido, rintanandosi in una grotta con l'idea di lasciarsi morire d'amore – amore perduto, amore finito, amore mai nato – ed era finito fra le fauci dell'ignoto. Era lì solo per piangere Rick, per soffrire la sua morte in silenzio e in solitudine. Per quel suo amore d'adolescenza non c'era stata neanche una tomba, nemmeno un funerale: Rick era morto lontano da casa e lì era stato seppellito.   
Fra le lacrime, Kieren non aveva visto quell'ombra calare su di lui e morderlo, non aveva visto gli occhi baluginare nel buio.   
Era stato sotterrato subito con una cerimonia intima fatta dalla famiglia religiosa. Allo stesso modo era rinato, scavando la terra con le unghie.   
Non c'era stato nessuno ad insegnargli la via, nessuno a prendersi cura di lui e della sua fame.   
Così si era ritrovato fra i reparti di un supermercato. _Ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro_ che diventava improvvisamente una formula pericolosa per commerciante e clientela. La luce al neon, la bocca attaccata alla giugulare di una ragazza, il suo sangue a riportarlo in vita. Ricordava vagamente l'immagine di quel corpo esangue steso a terra, la corsa oltre le porte scorrevoli, dopo, nell'aria fresca della sera.  
Ricordava come alla fame si fosse sostituita la consapevolezza.   
Era un mostro, un vampiro, un abominio.   
Aveva accarezzato l'idea di lasciarsi morire – come in vita, così nella morte -, ma gli era mancato il coraggio di bagnarsi nella luce del sole. Forse perché, con la morte, l'intensità del suo dolore era diminuita. Forse perché la tristezza sconfinata si era trasformata in amaro disprezzo verso se stesso.   
Tornato alla grotta l'aveva trovata vuota, nessun sire, nessun altro come lui, in quella cittadina sperduta. Così aveva finito per imparare, da solo, notte dopo notte, a controllare i suoi bisogni. A nutrirsi giusto un poco di qualche ignaro passante. A passare il tempo disegnando sulle pareti grezze della sua casa naturale.   
  
A volte visitava la sua tomba - quando la luna si specchiava sui marmi lisci del cimitero - per realizzare di non trovarsi in un incubo.   
Fu così che la incontrò.   
Amy, sorriso ampio e braccia fatte per abbracciare. Il primo vampiro che Kieren vide oltre a se stesso e al suo misterioso creatore, una ragazzina in un vestito d'altri tempi. Amy e il suo ottimismo, la sua allegria, il modo genuino con cui accettava la sua nuova natura. E così, con quell'incontro fortuito, si ritrovò parte di un clan. Una nuova famiglia, persone come lui, una casa cadente in una delle vie della città.   
“La gente non si accorge di voi... emh, _noi_?”  
“Nah,” gli aveva risposto Amy, “preferiscono credere che siamo una strana setta dark.”  
Ne avevano riso, ma Kieren, nei giorni che erano seguiti al suo ingresso nel clan, si era sentito un po' parte di una setta. La colpa di quella sensazione – venire plasmato, obbedire ciecamente, credere, perfino, con fede profonda – era di Simon, il capo clan.  
Simon era un altro mondo rispetto agli altri vampiri. Occhi pallidi e capelli scuri, la grazia di un tempo antico, convinzioni radicate a tingergli ogni parola.   
“Siamo vampiri, Kieren” gli aveva detto una volta “beviamo sangue e viviamo di notte. Questo è ciò che siamo, questo è ciò che facciamo. Se i mondani sono esseri deboli non è colpa nostra, la nostra non è una condanna o una maledizione.”  
  
I giorni si erano susseguiti, fra stanze dall'antiquata carta da parati e uno specchio coperto per non guardarsi e vedere il mostro invece del ragazzo.   
Quello che più faceva male, quello che scavava e lacerava nell'animo di Kieren, era la consapevolezza di seguire Simon con lo sguardo, di osservarne le lunghe dita pallide, la bocca scura, i denti limpidi e affilati in un sorriso carismatico.  
Ci era già passato, aveva già sofferto. Non voleva ripetere l'esperienza.   
Il problema era che Simon non faceva nulla per allontanarlo, per mettere una distanza di sicurezza fra loro. Aveva finito per diventare il suo mentore, per parlargli di tutto, per poggiargli il palmo freddo sulle mani, insegnandogli ad essere un vampiro.   
“Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarti lì, da solo. Forse è per questo che non riesci ad accettare la tua natura.”  
“Non potresti smettere, per una sola volta, di tentare di convertirmi a... a qualunque cosa tu creda sia la verità?”  
“È la verità, Kieren.” gli aveva risposto Simon.  
  
Si erano baciati, una notte.   
Kieren aveva incontrato un vampiro senza clan e aveva cercato di convincerlo a seguirlo a casa. Un gruppo di shadowhunter li aveva sorpresi – cercavano quel vampiro, un _assassino_ , un _pericolo_ – e l'avevano fatto fuori sbandierando qualche permesso speciale del clave.   
Kieren aveva imparato tutto quello che c'era da sapere, ma aveva avuto paura in ogni caso. Perché, in fondo, anche lui era un assassino, anche lui era un mostro. Per questo, una volta a casa, aveva cercato conforto fra le labbra di Simon, lasciandosi stringere come si stringe qualcosa di fragile che sta andando in pezzi.   
Da quella notte e per tutte le altre notti, Kieren aveva diviso il letto con Simon, aveva imparato ad accettarsi un po' di più, ad amarsi di riflesso, guardandosi con gli occhi di quel vampiro pericoloso e affascinante.   
  
Era arrivato inaspettato come una coltellata, in una di quelle notti quiete fatte d'amore sussurrato: un dolore cocente all'altezza delle costole, un assurdo senso di mancanza nello stomaco, un urlo silenzioso fra le labbra.   
Simon lo aveva soccorso, preoccupato, le iridi colme di panico.  
“Cosa, Kieren? Cosa succede?”  
“Fa male, Simon, fa male, non riesco a... aiutami, ti prego.”  
Lacrime vermiglie gli impedivano di vedere, una forza impossibile da contrastare lo spingeva ad andare via. Un richiamo fatto di pungente senso di abbandono, di paura, di sofferenza.   
Si era messo a correre, Kieren, sfrecciando veloce nella notte, il vento a fischiargli nelle orecchie, senza sapere dove quella forza lo stesse portando.   
Quando arrivò gli parve che una mano invisibile lo lasciasse andare e non gli restasse altro che il dolore. Riconosceva quel posto, riconosceva la roccia e gli alberi e l'erba.  
Il solito gruppo di shadowhunters, gli abiti neri, le rune sula pelle, gli sguardi duri. Fra di loro, riverso a terra a pochi metri dalla grotta, Rick: un paletto nel cuore, i canini sporgenti, gli occhi spalancati sul buio.  
Era stato lui. Lui aveva trasformato Kieren.   
“Il clave ha ordinato l'esecuzione di questa vampiro senza clan per le numerose vittime documentate.” disse qualcuno "Era fuori controllo."  
Kieren non ascoltava, non riusciva.   
Simon arrivò all'improvviso, raggiungendolo, stringendolo in un abbraccio.   
“Mi dispiace, Kieren, mi dispiace.”  
“Lui era vivo, lui era qui. Era qui per me.”

 


	26. Restare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il punto è che le persone sono complicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non chiacchiero nelle note da un sacco di tempo, quindi è arrivato il momento di ricordare che i prompt mi vengono lasciati sul gruppo facebook We are out for prompt, ma che ne accetto ovunque (fra cui il mio [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask)).   
> Grazie a Redbird per il prompt!

Il funerale di Amy sbiadisce, mentre la sera cala. Il cibo – quello che né lui, né Simon potrebbero mai mangiare – è stato riposto con cura da sua madre, pellicola trasparente e tutto il resto.  
Eppure, leggera, in Kieren, cresce la sensazione che qualcosa non sia al suo posto. Non solo nel suo corpo, con quel tremore impercettibile che gli scuote le dita, no. Anche nella sua mente, nel suo animo.  
Ha amato in passato, e ha perso. Non una sola volta, ma tre, con Rick che è scomparso per il servizio militare. Con quel suo amore acerbo che è andato a crepare da qualche parte, lontano. Infine, ultima stoccata, quando è venuto a morirgli vicino, fin dentro al cuore.  
Qualcosa non va, perché si sta innamorando ed è un lento scivolare, più pericoloso di qualsiasi improvvisa folgorazione. Qualcosa non va perché Simon è sparito una volta e sparirà di nuovo, con quel disastro del cimitero ad incombere su di loro. E Kieren non ha più pezzi da mettere insieme se dovesse crollare ancora.

“Dormi qui, questa notte? Sul divano, intendo. Non credo sia sicuro tornare a casa.”  
Camera di Kieren è popolata di visi come gli incubi di Simon, ma quel piccolo ragazzo è un bozzolo di vestiti raggomitolato sul letto che con gli incubi non ha nulla a che fare: le ginocchia strette al petto, circondate dalle braccia; lo sguardo pallido e confuso; il tono basso, quasi un sussurro.  
“Non voglio disturbare.”  
“Non disturbi, mio padre mi ha detto di chiedertelo.”  
“Tu vuoi che resti?”  
Simon fa quella domanda con una certa insicurezza nella voce profonda. Come quando gli ha chiesto di scappare insieme, un paio di ore prima. Vorrebbe avere ancora le sue certezze, le sue salde fondamenta, ma si sono polverizzate con la paura per la vita di Kieren.  
“Non lo so.”  
Solo a quelle parole Simon si siede sul bordo del letto, come in bilico su un precipizio.  
“Non lo sai.” ripete, in una strana trance.  
“Sei sparito, Simon, e ancora non mi hai detto dove, ancora non mi hai detto perché. E non mi importerebbe, davvero, se tu non avessi fatto tutti quei discorsi su di me, su di _noi_ , prima.” è la spiegazione di Kieren.  
E Simon ha paura di perderlo - paura di essere tornato tardi, di essere tornato male, con la disgrazia di chi sceglie sempre la lotta sbagliata per poi redimersi all’ultimo - ma non può rispondere. Non davvero.  
“È complicato, Kieren. Ci sono cose di cui vorrei parlarti, ma che non so come spiegare. Ci sono scelte che ho fatto che mi sembrano sbagliate, ora. Ci sono pensieri che non se ne vogliono andare e… Il punto è che le persone sono complicate.” riesce a dire.  
Kieren insinua lo sguardo nel suo, con decisione, con quella sua fragile forza.  
“Non è complicato. È semplice: resterai?”  
Sul viso di Simon passa l’ombra di un sorriso che non osa aprirsi davvero.  
“Resterò con te. Ovunque vorrai.”


End file.
